UH-1Y Venom
The Bell UH-1Y Venom (or Super Huey) is a twin-engine medium size utility helicopter developed from the UH-1N Twin Huey operated by the United States Marine Corps, as a modernization to the UH-1N Twin Huey that has been in service for 40 years. Battlefield 3 The UH-1Y Venom can be seen in the Battlefield 3 Teaser Trailer. The UH-1Y Venom can also be seen in the Operation Firestorm trailer. In game, It is available in Conquest on Operation Firestorm and also available to the US while playing Rush in Caspian Border as seen in the Caspian Border Rush walkthrough. It is also in the Rush version of Noshahr Canals. The Venom reappears on Gulf of Oman and Wake Island 2014 on the [[USS Essex (LHD-2)|USS Essex]], being able to spawn on in Conquest. Singleplayer The UH-1Y Venom appears in the campaign mission Fear No Evil. It appears to evacuate Team Misfit and the nuke they found in the bank. Co-Op The UH-1Y Venom appears at the end of the missions Operation Exodus and Exfiltration extracting Snake 6-6 from the locations the missions take place in. It also appears in Fire from the Sky where two of them transport Warrior 2-1 in and out of the mission area. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Venom is the USMC's air transport, capable of seating five players. Along with the pilot, two players can operate door-mounted miniguns, and two other players can use their personal equipment, such as the Repair Tool when the helicopter is taking damage. Air transports have a higher tolerance for damage, catching fire only after they are down to 33% health. The Venom can fill two roles. It can transport multiple units and can be a potent killer due to its two miniguns. A tactic that is commonly used is to have two engineers in passenger seats so if the helicopter has been disabled the operators will not need to land the helicopter due to the fact it can be repaired in midair similar to the scout helicopters. And when the helicopter doesn't need repairing, they can fire out the sides of the vehicle with their rockets and primary weapon, adding to the already potent killing potential that the Venom's miniguns have. battlefield-3-huey-5.jpg|View from the pilot's seat. battlefield-3-huey-7.jpg|View from one of the gunner seats. uh1y-frontside.png|A render of the UH-1Y Venom Battlefield 4 The UH-1Y Venom is a transport helicopter featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer In Baku, a UH-1Y Venom is used by Firebird 2-1 in an attempt to extract Tombstone Squad. It is destroyed by a Mi-28 Havoc, however. The Huey appears later in the game in Tashgar, where Major Greenland is transported to a rooftop to thank Tombstone for their efforts and ready them for transport to Suez. In all the endings in Suez, a helicopter by the call-sign of Bloodhound will pick up Tombstone. Multiplayer In Battlefield 4 multiplayer, the UH-1Y Venom serves as the US air transport. It is the equivalent to the RU's Ka-60 Kasatka and the CN's Z-9 Haitun. The Venom's main role is to ferry infantry. In similar fashion to Battlefield 3, anyone can now spawn inside the chopper without having a person from the same squad in the chopper, which can allow for a single chopper to deliver more people without having to return to pick up more. The UH-1Y, like other air transports, does not have any pilot-operated weapons, and thus must rely either on either the miniguns, passenger weapons, or roadkilling to defend itself. Countermeasures are also scarce, consisting only of IR Flares, which serve only as a defense against anti-air weaponry. The second and third passenger slots are armed with miniguns, as mentioned previously. Unlike in Battlefield 3, the miniguns do no damage to MBTs, and may only damage lighter ground vehicles and air vehicles. These miniguns are relatively inaccurate at distance and if the target is moving, but with cooperation, they can be used to good effect against infantry and various light vehicles. The final two passenger slots allow the players to make use of their kit's weapons and gadgets. Thus an engineer can be used to fortify the chopper with repairing or can provide heavier anti-vehicle capabilities with anti-tank weapons and anti-air weaponry. As with all transports in the game, it has no unlocks or upgrades, and only the paint scheme can be customized. Gallery UH-1Y Venom First Person BF4.png|First person view UH-1Y Venom Side bf4.png|Side view UH-1Y Venom Third Person BF4.png|Third person view UH-1Y Venom on fire bf4.png|UH-1Y on fire UH-1Y Venom Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit view of panels. Trivia *The Battlelog icon shows it with closed windows and rocket pods not available in game. *The UH-1Y pilot in Baku has the call sign of Hawkins and is female, just like Jennifer Hawkins, another female pilot in Battlefield 3. External links *UH-1Y Venom on Wikipedia de:UH-1Y Venom Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Helicopters Category:Transport Helicopter